Dimension Traveling Terror
by HyperBeamEevee
Summary: After Aqua's last quest,stumps called Dimension Holes have been popping up, and it's up to her and her new allies to find the secrets about the Dimension Holes. Pokemon, Crash, MLP:FiM, Invader Zim, South Park and Kirby crossover. Mild language ahead.
1. Chapter 1: What's this?

Another bright day had passed in the Pokemon World, and as for Aqua, she is just relaxing the nice weather that the Sun had gave out. It has been a long time since Aqua and her friends had met The Bandicoots, Dr. Cortex and his minions, and Kirby and his pals plus his lil' sis. Things were going great for Aqua untill...

Aqua: (Trembling) Whoa! Wh-Wha- What's going on?

The ground shook violently as some weird stump that had a glowing surface right smack dab in the center of it appeared, it was something that Aqua never laid eyes on. The hole was swirling with colors and it was too tempting for Aqua, so she decided to take a peek at what it could be. Aqua stared at it like as if she were in a trance, so she decided to test something out. Aqua took a leaf from a branch of the tree that she was laying on, then she carefully placed it on the center of the gaping hole. Then the unthinkable has happened! The leaf fell through what appears to be a vortex, the leaf fell through as it was no longer to be seen.

Aqua: This...this is unbeliveable! I gotta tell the others!

As Aqua left to fetch her friends to show the discovery that she found, it appears that the leaf that Aqua dropped was not gone, it landed into the middle of Wumpa Island, where Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar and Pura, and their loyal mask guardian Aku Aku had noticed that the leaf from Aqua's world came to them!

Coco: (Surprised) This came out of that portal?

Crunch: You mean that you're telling me that this stump can only send out leaves?

Polar: *Arf!* (Maybe so..)

Aku Aku: Now hold their Crunch, something tells me that this leaf is not from our world.

Coco: I'll run a scan to see where it came from.

Pura: *Meow!* (I'll help too Coco!)

As Coco and Pura went back into the lab, Crash woke up and notices the stump that came out of Beach. He takes a close look at that swirling colors when all of the sudden...

Crash: (Puts his hand on the Portal)

The portal reacted as Crash touched it and then was sucked down into it!

Crunch: Crash NO!

Crunch tried to grab Crash, but he was too late. The portal had already sucked him down as Aku Aku and Polar exchange their worried faces.

Polar: *Arf...* (Crash?)

Aku Aku: Oh this is not good, what if my evil twin brother and Dr. Cortex could be planing this?

Crunch: (Looks down) I don't know what to say then...

Coco: Ok I'm back!

Pura: *Meow!* (We got some good news!)

Crunch: (Worried) Coco, what were the results?

Coco: Guys what's wrong? You all look worried.

Aku Aku: Crash had went inside that portal my making contact on it's surface! And we are worried that if Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex are behind all of this.

Coco: There's no need to worry guys, the results are good.

Crunch: What do you mean?

Coco: Appearanty, this leaf that came out of the portal is from Aqua's world.

Crunch: (Sighs with relief) Thank heavens...

Pura: *Meoowww!* (Well at least we can vist them again, along with my best Pokemon buddy, Sky)

Coco: Come on let's go find Crash!

As the good news came out, Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura, and Aku Aku jumped in the glowing center of the stump, (Actually Aku Aku hovered down) and dissapeared in the glowing center of it, however little did they know is that they were being watched...

?: Come on mates! Dr. Cortex is surely gonna love to hear this!

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2: Aqua and Crash's Reuion

At Dr. Cortex's castle, Uka Uka was ranting at Cortex again for having his evil plans not only ruined by Crash Bandicoot, but his new allies when they went on an epic journey to save Summer from the clutches from them. At least Cortex and the others were in luck as they found a few more people to add to thier team, only problem is, they are not here, they are at Gengerz planning for they're next move.

Uka Uka: Why Cortex? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS FAIL ME?

Cortex: (Shivering) My apologies mighty Uka Uka, but not only it was that Bandicoot, but his Pokemon friends had to ruin it all, especially that leafy eared one!

Uka Uka: That gives you no exuces to get out of this one, if my cousin were here, we would of vaporize you! Besides why are you thinking that the leafy menace is a threat to you now?

Cortex: Let's not only forget that she has you're cousin's brother as her guardian, and then she figured out that him and Crash's mask friend were related, despite the fact that they don't even look like you guys...

Uka Uka: True, but I want you to suceed this time, and if you don't...I'LL!

Dingodile: HOLD IT THERE MATES!

: (walks in) What could it be this time Dingodile?

Dingodile: You guys won't belive what me, Tiny and saw what the Bandicoots were up to, and I'd figured that this information could be somewhat helpful mates!

Cortex: Infromation?

: What do you 3 mean?

: Remeber how those creatures came into our world?

Uka Uka: What are you idiots talking about?

: Uka Uka, I think they are refering the creatures that are called Pokemon, remeber what RDCA explained to us?

Cortex: Ah yes I remeber, (Sigh) he was always the intellegent one about those meddeling pokemon...

Dingodile: Anyways, there was this huge thing that came outta the ground, and it soon turned out to be a portal from the plant girl's world!

Cortex: (Shocked) You don't say?

: It's True then the bandicoots jumped in and they're gone!

Cortex: Hmm.., you don't say?

Dingodile: It's all true and in fact, Tiny did mention finding another portal but it's close to our place!

Tiny: All True, Tiny never lies!

: Well Cortex, I think it's time not only we teach those bandicoots a lesson, but we can have our revenge on those Pokemon.

: Dr. Cortex, what do you think about this plan?

Cortex: (Smirk's evily) It's Perfect! I waited for a long time for this, especially when that oversized plant threw that rock at my head, it still hurts...

Dingodile: (Annoyed Anime face expression) Seriously, you still want revenge for what _**SHE**_ did?

Cortex: (Angerly) Of Course I do you dunce! No one will turn down the worl'd futer ruler! I think it's time we pay those pokemon a visit...

All of the minions: YEAH!

Cortex: Get ready to face my wrath Crash Bandicoot and Aqua the Leafeon!

The villians get their weapons and head out of the castle. Tiny directs them to the portal they saw that was close to their castle, as they all step up on it, they dissapeared into the glowing light...

**HOWEVER...** the portal they went in was not the way to Aqua's homeland, instead it takes them to a different part of the Pokemon world when one of Aqua's and Trisha's best friend lives there, and her and her friends are in for a rude awakening...

Meanwhile back to Crash, he was tansported into Aqua's world, just as Aqua and her firends approached the stump portal that Aqua had found, and sure enough some of the Pokemon reconized Crash, but a few didn't.

Nikki: (Screams) Oh my god, Aqua what did you do?

Pachi: (Curious) What is that thing?

Surf: One thing for sure, it's not a Pokemon...

Aqua: Of course not guys, he's one of my friends!

Claudia: What do you mean Aqua?

Prey: Yea, Aqua I think we haven't told the story to them.

Tree: Should we tell it to them?

Aqua: Ok.

Pachi: What are you guys talking about?

Surf: Yea ever you guys came back, you were all hiding something.

Isaiah: It's beacuse we had a hell of a time and it was one of our best adventures EVER!

Fiery: Wait you had an adventure?

Lucus: Care to explain it to us guys?

Dman: Aqua, take it away!

Aqua: Ok.

Aqua had told Nikki, Pachi, Surf, Fiery, Claudia, and Lucus on their greatest quest with thier new friends, along with Summer the Oshawott, which was revealed to them since Tam has acted really strange during his arrival back at home, they also told them about Trisha the Skitty, Kirby's little sister who lives with them in Dreamland as they are both Star Warroirs who defend their homeland from NME (Night Mare Enterprise's) Mosters that were invading Dreamland. Then they told them about Crash and his family as they worked together with them along with Trisha as they went to rescue Summer, which made her brought up about the guys who kidnaped her, Dr. Cotex and his minions formed an alliance with their enemies as they told about what happed to Isaiah as he evolved and his evil form came out of his body and begin to terrorize everyone's home world's, Nikki did brought up about how Fort of Laser was nearly in ruins, then let's Aqua continue the story, just then the portal began to glow whiched attracted everyone's attention. And then Crash realized that is was Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura, and Aku Aku who came of of it.

Sky was flying by to tell everyone the new that he discovered untill he was distracted by Pura.

Sky: Oh my god, Pura you're back! I missed you so much! (He starts to hug Pura)

Pura: *Meow, Meow, Meowww!* (I missed you too Sky)

Pachi: Aqua..., isn't that?

Aqua: That's right guys, these are the people who I was telling you about.

Crunch: Telling what about Aqua?

Claudia: She was telling us about their Adventure when they came into your world, along with a few others, but anyways it's nice to meet you all, my name is Claudia.

Nikki: Hi, my name is Nicole, but people call me "Nikki", I am also Aqua's and Pachi's best friend.

Pachi: Hi there Bandicoots, my name is Sammy, but people here call me by my nicknames "Bun" or "Pachi".

Fiery: Hey there, my name is Fiery the Cyndaquil.

Surf: Greetings, my name is Surf the Buizel.

Sky: You guys all remeber me. (Smiles)

Lucus: And my name is Lucus, I am not a Pokemon, I am a ghost.

Crash: (Screams and Hides behind Crunch)

Lucus: No,no no! I am friendly, I am not gonna hurt you! I am friendly.

Crash: (Peeks out and sees Lucus, then shakes his hand but a bit too hard)

Lucus: T-Thank y-you, n-now p-please s-stop s-shaking m-me!

Crash: (Lets go of Lucus's hand and look's at Lucus a bit embaressed)

Lucus: (Dizzy anime face expression)

Coco: Don't mind my brother Crash, he sometimes likes toget himself into trouble. Hi my name is Coco and this Crunch.

Crunch: Hey.

Nikki: Hello, it's nice to meet ya.

Coco: And these are our pets, Polar, and Pura.

Claudia: Aww how cute.

Sky: (Cute anime face expression) I like Pura the most. He's adorable.

Pura: (Anime Sweatdrop) *Meowww* (Ok?)

Suurf: I don't know sky, I acutally live this polar bear.

Polar: *Arf! Arf!* (Yay I got more friends)

Crunch: And this is our mask guardian Aku Aku.

Aku Aku: It is a pleasure to see some familiar faces again, and exciting to see some new ones to.

Coco: Hey, Where's Summer and Trisha at?

Dib: Summer is with her friends at Everland Island, she said that something terrible happened while she was at home and it involed her friends older brother.

Coco: Oh dear. What about Trisha?

Prey: She's spending quality time with Kirby and her friends back at Dreamland.

Tree: They are gonna be psyched once when they found out about the Dimension Holes we found!

Sky: Oh Yea! I forgot to tell you! A Dimension hole, somewhat like this one but a different color appeared nearby at Waterfall Lake!

Aqua: Really?

Isaiah: Oh Yea! Aqua and Friends are on a another world wind adventure! (Singing)

Ain't No Stopping us nowww! Whooo!

Sky: Come on I'll show ya!

And so Sky led the Pokemon and Bandicoots to the next Dimension hole down by Waterfall Lake, but what they don't know is that they're being watched...

RDCA: See, TOLD YA!

Wa-Dman: And what did ya do? Ya didn't listen!

Gengy: QUITE MORTAL! As long as they don't know that we are on to them we can suceed by crushing their skulls!

Zim: And we will rule this FITHY PLANET OF FILTH!

Gir: YAY! DOOM!

New Tree: That sounds like fun! Jake what do you think?

Jake: (Sigh) Why not, I mean we got nothing better to do since you guys parted ways with Cortex and the others.

Krispy: GUYS!

Gengy: What now Krispy? Can't you see that we are busy?

Krispy: But Gengy, this thing called a "Dimension Hole has appeared at Waterfall Lake, it's close from here!

Gengy: Is that so? Bah, minions get ready! We are about to show those goodie-two shoe heroes that I Gengy will crush them all, and then have Gengerz as the Empire to the World! Prepare to be defeated Goldy locks! (Refering to Prey)

The Villians then pack up their weapons and head off to Waterfall lake as the Pokemon Heroes and Bandicoots don't know is that they're in deep trouble. But what about Cortex and his minions? Where did they ended up to? And Trisha and Summer? How are they doing right now? Find out next time on another exciting Chapter of Dimension Travel Terror!

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack on Everland Island

On Everland Island, Summer, along with her friends Lewis, Izzy, and Lily are still worried about the problem, but Demitri trys to get everyone to calm down and just try to enjoy they day. Yet Izzy is the most worried of them all, cause this situations involved his older brother Jerry. The young Pichu is still wondering where he could of gone, but the others try to cheer him up.

Lily: Don't worry Izzy, I am sure your brother is ok. It's gonna be alright.

Izzy: I know Lily but there's one thing that I don't get, first he left for a journey then this new pokemon shows up and wants to enslave Everland Island.

Lewis: Yet we stopped his evil plans, and we got to see all whole lot of places. The Lava caves were AWSOME!

Lily: I atucally loved climbing up the rigging ropes and ships, oh and those Bee hives! They were amazing! The honey was awsome there!

Demirti: If you ask me the Jungle and the Brambles were my thing.

Summer: Well the adventure did turn out to be fun, I loved swiming in those sunken ships and the Artic Abyss, I can't get enough of that! Izzy what did you like about the adventure we had?

Izzy: Well I loved the mine shaft's, there was a lot to see there! Also I loved the Carnival rides and the marsh's not to mention the forest! But really I loved fighting that guy who tried to make us be our slaves.

Lewis: Yea it was tough but we pulled through.

As Summer and her friends talked about their quest to save their island a Dimension Hole appeared close by to them and it revealled to be...

Cortex: YES! FINALY WE'RE HERE IN THE POKEMON WORLD!

Uka Uka: Now we need to find those runts and kill them!

Dingodile: Hey, was this place always an island?

The Villians take a look at the sight of the place they are in, they are on Everland Island. And they discovered that they were sent to the wrong location.

Tiny: This is not What RDCA said.

: Right, he said it was a landscape of grasslands, not an island.

: Well looks like we're trapped on a deserted Island...forever!

Just then the villians heard faint talikng close by, and one of the voices they can reconize, as they crept closer, they saw something that caught their eyes. It was one of the heroes! Summer was right there with a few new faces that they never met, they were all the same height as Summer, 3 of them were wearing clothing, and one of them had a flower close be her ear. The villians couldn't belive their luck! At least they found one of the heroes with out the others around.

Cortex: So she's here too.

Dingodile: I think it's time we outta show her and her friends that they shouldn't be messing with us! I call shot gun on the Green one!

Tiny: Tiny squash the puny pig!

: Fine, I'll get the yellow rat. (Ugh I am surrounded by Idiots)

: As for me, I'm gonna take on the brown Squirrel, or racoon, of whatever it's called.

Cortex: (Sigh) I guess me and will take on the Oshawott then. Let's go.

All of the Minions: Right!

They Crept closer to the Pokemon as they were continuing to talk about their adventure, collecting special items, going through pirate ships and climbing up the castle, but overall saving their homeland and watching the Shadow Core plunging down in the sea. The continue to talk till they heard a laser blast fire and hits Summer.

Summer: OW! (falls down)

Lewis: Summer!

Demitri: You ok there?

Summer: Yea I'm fine but it looks like we're not alone.

Lily: What do you mean?

Summer: I think I know who did that, and they are STILL here!

Cortex: You are absolutely right my fuzzy friend.

As Cortex states that he and his minions walked out the of bushes and coner the pokemon.

Lewis: Who in the world are you people?

Cortex: Oh us? Well didn't your Oshawott friend told you guys about how she got kidnaped and ened up saving the world?

Lily: Well yea she did why?

Cortex: Because we are about to do the kidnapping part again, but this time we got 4 new hostages.

Demitri: Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but if you are going to make threats like that, then you're not welcome!

Dingodile: Why don't ya zip it or I'll break out the butter for my toast!

Izzy: Oohh a flamethrower, how terrifying, Summer can easily put that thing out with Hydro Pump.

Lily: In fact the 5 of us can beat the living hell outta you so why don't you all back off and leave us alone?

: And If we refuse?

Lewis: Then this Happens! (Uses Flamethrower on Tiny)

Tiny: YEOWCH! (Jumps in the pond)

Demitri: (smirks) You were saying?

Cortex: Don't stand there fools get them!

The villians charge at the Pokemon firing thier weapons at the Pokemon. It seems like as if the fight would never end. Already Tiny and Dingodile got easily beaten by Lewis and Demitri, but they got taken down by , Izzy was having a major problem taking out the master of time, but Lily showed how much of a threat she can be. Then she went on to help Izzy.

: STAND STILL YOU LITTLE VERMIN!

Izzy: Like that will ever happen! (Uses Thunderbolt on )

: AHHHHH! You dare attack the Master of all Time? This time YOU DONE IT! (Fires a shock wave from his Sceptor)

Izzy: UGH! (falls backwards and faints)

Lily: HEY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO IZZY! TAKE THIS! (She uses Swift and she defeats N. Tropy)

Summer: (Hydro Pumps on N. Brio)

: GYAAH! (Falls backwards and faints)

Summer: Well Lily how should we defeat this guy?

Lily: I don't know but it sounds really fun!

Uka Uka: You fools! Stop this fight! I've found the other Dimension Hole to the Leafeon's place! (Uses his mojo and carries all the fainted villians)

Cortex: You got lucky this time...! (Runs off)

All of the villians to to the next Dimension hole right by a broken down ship in the marsh, Summer and Lily followes them, but as soon as the girls spot them, they dissapeared in a Dimension Hole that took them somewhere else.

Lily: Aww what now?

Summer: There's nothing we can do, let's go back to the others.

Lily: Right.

Summer and Lily ran as fast as their little legs can carry them to their injured friends, and took them back in the secret underground clubhouse. They asked Summer why their here, and she thinks it might involves that Dimension Hole she saw earlier. They plan to follow them but want to let Summer's other friends know about this.

Meanwhile Back in the FOL region...

Dman: We should be close right now!

Tree: The suspense is killing me.

A couple of more steps they arrived in Waterfall Lake, the sights are unbearable, the water was crytal clear, the waterfalls were pouring down, and there is something on the middle of the lake along with a Pokemon. It was Tam, and he has found the next Dimension hole in Aqua's world.

Nikki: Hey isn't that?

Surf: It's TAM!

Pachi: Oh no what evil deed will he start now?

Prey: Guys relax, you don't have to worry about Tam anymore.

Tam: Hey guys, nice to see my friends again. (Smiles)

Fiery: Dude, your sraight jacket is gone!

Tam: Yep, I am not that insane anymore, though I can still flip out, but I rarely do that anymore.

Lucus: Well it's nice to see you change you're ways.

Tam: Yea, I feel like a new Oshawott! Hey, isn't Summer and Trisha are always around with ya?

Dman: Summer's spending time with her other friends at Everland Island, while Trisha is with her brother Kirby back at Dreamland.

Tam: Hey speaking of something guys, get a load of what I found!

They all took a glance at the Dimension Hole they have found, but instead of the stump that was brown, it was crystal clear.

Aqua: This Dimension Hole looks even more different than the one I found.

Surf: Maybe it's surroundings varies the transportation of the Dimension Hole.

Coco: It could be...

Crash: (Shrugs)

Dib: Well what are we wating for let's go and see where it takes us to!

Aqua: Ok!

Dman: I'm with ya!

Claudia: Let see where it will take us to.

Prey: Come one lets see where we will end up this time!

As then without thinking all of the heroes jumped into the crystal clear Dimension Hole without hestitating, but they didn't realized that they were being followed...

Krispy: So thats how the bandicoots came here!

Jumpluff: And here I thought they had a teleporter to transport them here.

Wa-Dman: Well that is true...

RDCA: But this, it's just astounding...

Gengy: QUIT BALBBERING YOU FUCKING MORONS! WE GOT A PIPLUP TO CATCH! NOW MOVE GOD DAMN IT!

Desptie the harsh language the Gengerz gang hopped into the portal in Waterfall Lake as they were whisked away to where the heroes went... then a shadow emerged from the lake, a pokemon, dressed like a magician but more evil like came and said in a deep dark and threating voice...

?: Perfect, all according to plan... (He walks up and taps the Dimension Hole's Core 3 times)

Then the shadow figure have vanished into thin air and the area's climate started to change. The Waterfalls have stopped moving, the wind stopped blowing, and the land have lost it's color...

Time...has...stopped...

What will happen to Aqua and the others now that they went into the new Dimension Hole? What happened to Cortex and the others? Will Summer and her friends recover from their injuries from the N Team? What about Trisha? Is she doing ok? Why did time has stopped in Waterfall Lake? And most of all...Who is that magician? Stay tuned for another Exciting part of Dimension Traveling Terror!

End of Part 3


End file.
